Un Fin de Semana Contigo
by Sumeragi hime
Summary: En Céfiro las guerreras mágicas preparan una sorpresa para uno de sus amigos, pero el destino le tiene preparada una sorpresa a la guerrera del agua


Un Fin de Semana Contigo

**Un Fin de Semana Contigo**

Hola!! Este fic quise dedicarlo a mi pareja favorita de Rayearth: Ascot & Umi (disculpen los fans de Clef y Umi, pero Ascot es más tierno y se preocupa más por Umi)

Basado en el manga

- blablabla diálogo

"_blablabla" _pensamientos

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino al magnifico grupo de mangakas japonesas CLAMP

--

- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó el padre de Umi al ver que su hija ya estaba preparada para salir

- Si, regreso en la tarde - respondió Umi con una sonrisa.

- Que te la pases bien con tu cita – contestó su padre son cierta picardía en sus palabras

- ¡Papá, ya te dije que voy a ver a mis amigas!

- Querido, no debemos meternos en los asuntos de nuestra hija. ¡Cuidate Umi!

En la Torre de Tokio Fuu esperaba a sus amigas.

- ¡Umi! Que bueno que ya llegaste

- Si, solo falta Hikaru

No hubo que esperar mucho, ya que la pelirroja llegaba en esos momentos

- Disculpen mi tardanza – dijo Hikaru un poco apenada

- Que va, llegaste a tiempo – respondió Fuu sonriendo

- Bueno, entonces vámonos – dijo la pelirroja extendiendo sus manos a sus amigas

Segundos después se encontraban en el castillo de Céfiro

- ¡¡Niñas!! Que bueno que vinieron – dice Caldina abrazando a las tres chicas

- Caldina… nos estas… ahogando – Umi apenas y puede hablar

- Ups, lo siento, es que ya a pasado tanto tiempo sin verlas.

- Eso no es cierto Caldina, apenas y fueron dos semanas – decía Presea que se acercaba a saludar a las niñas.

- Es que para mi dos semanas son largos años de espera – contesta Caldina con carita triste

- …

- Bueno, que les parecen si nos ayudan a preparar una fiesta sorpresa – propone Caldina

- ¿Fiesta Sorpresa? – dicen las tres guerreras al unísono

- Si, es que dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de Ascot

- ¿Y entonces, nos ayudan? - preguntó Presea

- ¡Claro! Para eso somos los amigos.

- De acuerdo, pero para que Ascot no se dé cuenta ni sospeche nada, necesitamos que lo distraigan

- Pensábamos en llevarlo a Chizeta para que se distrajera, pero una de ustedes podría acompañarlo para que no se sintiera solo

- ¿Qué te parece si vas tú, Umi? – pregunta la pelirroja

- ¿¿YOOO!!- dice toda sonrojada Umi

- Por supuesto, ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos – contesta Fuu

- Anda Umi querida anímate, también sirve para que te relajes un poco - responde Caldina con una sonrisita

- Bueno, esta bien - dice Umi resignada – será mejor que vaya a verlo.

Empezó a caminar por el castillo, todavía le maravillaba que en Céfiro simplemente con tu fuerza de voluntad fueras capaz de sostener el castillo, incluso Céfiro entero, con la voluntad del Pilar, y eso la llevó a recordar a la princesa Emeraude. Se entristeció un poco, aunque luego recordó que Hikaru había dado fin a ese sistema, y con eso evitar el sacrificio de alguien por la seguridad de los demás.

Por fin llego a donde se encontraba Ascot con las criaturas que eran sus amigas. Ahí también se encontraba Ferio descansado junto con él.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo Umi animada

- ¡Hola Umi!- contestó Ferio sonriéndole

- Ho-hola Umi – dijo Ascot sonrojándose un poco

- Supongo que Fuu también vino ¿no?

- Si Romeo, allá te espera tu Julieta- dice Umi

- ¿Ese es el libro que te prestó Fuu, cierto? Preguntó Ascot a Ferio

- ¿Y cómo es que pudiste leer nuestro sistema de escritura?- interrumpió Umi sorprendida

- Recuerda que aquí todo se logra con la voluntad. Pude leerlo porque realmente quería hacerlo.

- Siempre que se trata de Fuu, haces hasta lo imposible- le contesta Umi

- Bueno, si- dice Ferio un poco nervioso – bueno, luego nos vemos chicos- se despide mientras se dirige a buscar a Fuu

- Se ve que Ferio quiere mucho a Fuu, ¿no lo crees Ascot?

- Pues si, que bueno que tiene a alguien a quien amar

- Y tu Ascot, ¿tienes a alguien a quien amas?- pregunta inocentemente la guerrera del agua.

- Bueno, pues… yo, este,… tu qui-e-res a-al-guien Umi- le dice todo nervioso Ascot a Umi

- Pues, si, yo quiero mucho a mis amigas y a toda la gente que vive en Céfiro

- ¿Y algui-en en e-especial?

- Pues no, todavía no tengo a nadie en mente, ¿Por qué?

- Por-por nada – dice Ascot todo rojo de la pena.

- Ascot, ¿tienes algo que hacer en estos días?

- No, ¿por que?

- Bueno, me preguntaba si me acompañabas a Chizeta, digo, si no te molestaría

- Para nada, como crees, pero iríamos, solos, ¿tu y yo?

- Pues, sí - en eso se dio cuenta de que Ascot y ella irían solos _"no se como me metí en esto" _pensaba mientras un ligero rubor recorría sus mejillas.

- … -Ascot sintió como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, pensó que esta sería la oportunidad de decirle a Umi lo que sentía por ella, no se dio cuenta de que estaba más rojo que una cereza.

- ¿Te pasa algo Ascot, tienes fiebre, estas enfermo?- le dijo mientras le ponía una mano sobre su mejilla, ya que no alcanzaba hasta su frente, por que estaba muy alto.

- N-no descui-da, e-estoy bien

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, no te preocupes, por cierto ¿que vamos a ir a hacer allá?

-… _"Y ahora que le digo, Caldina te voy a matar"_, bueno pues Tarta y Tatra me invitaron a conocer su país

- Oh, vaya.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en una hora?

- De acuerdo, aquí te espero

- Nos vemos al rato, Ascot

- Hasta luego.

"_En qué lío me he metido" _pensaba la guerrera del agua mientras buscaba a Caldina. En primera no tenía una excusa para ir a Chizeta y ya le había mentido a su amigo sobre el motivo por el cual irían, hasta había involucrado a las princesas del país sin siquiera haber sido invitada, y solo de pensar que iría sola con él, la sonrojaba bastante. _"Pero por qué me sonrojo tanto cuando pienso en eso" _estaba bastante confundida, hasta que por fin se encontró con la bailarina que buscaba.

Un rato después

…

- Tranquila, yo me encargo de hablar con Tarta y Tatra, tu solo prepárate para tu viaje

- ¿Pero por que tengo que ir sola con él?

- Oh, querida, todos ya tenemos estamos ocupados. A cada quien le asigné una tarea. Por ejemplo, tú tienes que distraerlo

- ¬¬ Ya veo – dijo Umi no muy convencida.

…

-Ascot, ya vine, ¿estás listo?- dijo Umi, buscándolo con la mirada, sin encontrarlo

- Si – respondió el hechicero, que salió detrás de ella.

- ¡ASCOT!, ay no me asustes

- Lo siento- dijo un poco apenado

- Vamos – contestó mientras le tomaba la mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa, a lo que el hechicero se sonroja, pero mira hacia otro lado para evitar que lo viera.

Luego llegaron hasta una máquina que asemejaba un barco pequeño, que los llevaría hasta el país de las princesas gemelas. Y sin más, subieron, sin saber lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

--

Bueno, se aceptan sugerencias, dudas, aclaraciones, críticas constructivas, etc. Espero sus reviews.

Matta ne!!


End file.
